


Lucky Night

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/M, Object Penetration, Vaginal Sex, no powers, police officer Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Robbie will do anything to get out of a ticket.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> For the MCU Kink Bingo Round 3  
> N5: Character is a police officer

_ Shit. _

 

The flashing red lights in the rearview mirror turned Robbie’s excitement sour. He was still too pumped from earning over a grand in winnings that he hadn’t noticed the speedometer needle creeping up. He pulled over, trying to quell the panic rising up. He was a man of color in a rare collectors car not registered to him with over a thousand dollars cash shoved into the glovebox. Robbie wasn’t sure how his situation could get any worse. If he was lucky he would get brought down to the Precinct and if he wasn’t lucky…

 

The slamming of a car door brought Robbie back to the real world. He unrolled his window while watching the cop walk towards his car. One small favor, the sway of those hips meant he was getting a female cop rather than a male one. He put his hands on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. There was a low whistle from the cop before a flashlight was suddenly in Robbie’s face forcing him squit.

 

“Nice car you got here. It’s like the one from those Fast and Furious movies right?”

 

“Uh yeah. Thanks.” He said, shifting in his seat to try and get a look at the officer. She continued to keep it pointed at his eyes, forcing Robbie to keep his head forward if he didn’t want to be blinded.

 

“Do you know why I pulled you over tonight?”

 

Robbie nodded, shoulders sinking in disappointment at himself.

 

“Yes ma’am, I was speeding.”

 

From behind the obscenely bright light, Daisy bit her lower lip. Oh that low voice, that submissive tone, that ‘ _ ma’am _ ’ all of those were doing it for her. The guy was hot too. 

 

He was also one of the street racers that she was supposed to be watching out for. Another unit had broken up the race and Daisy had been waiting in case any came down her quiet streets. She hadn’t even noticed that the sleek muscle car had been speeding, she just knew everyone was hoping to be the one to bring in  _ this _ car. The guy had been dubbed the Ghost Rider for how he appeared for races and then vanished once he had his winnings.

 

While the flashlight continued to be pointed at the man’s face, Daisy glanced around the inside of his car. A leather jacket tossed into the passenger seat, a textbook laying on the floor in the back, no weapons or anything else that set off her gut instincts.

 

The boys at the Precinct wanted the bragging power of bringing in the Ghost Rider but Daisy wanted something else from him.

 

“Please step out of the car sir.”

 

Robbie looked like he would protest or argue at first before he shut his mouth, swallowed hard, and unbuckled his seatbelt. Daisy took a step back as he got out of the car, keeping the light in his face as she eyed him over. Tall, broad shoulders, handsome as sin. Her slow night had gotten a lot better.

 

“Hands on the hood. Now.”

 

Robbie walked to the front of the car, having to bend down to follow her orders. Daisy couldn’t help the smile that rose to her lips as she looked Robbie over, admiring the tightness of his jeans and the way they hugged the curve of his ass. With the car’s headlights keeping him blinded, Daisy could put away her flashlight and pull out her baton instead. She let the wood smack against the palm of her hand as she walked behind him, enjoying the way Robbie tensed up at the sound. He seemed resolved to take whatever she had in mind though and in such a tough looking guy, Daisy liked that submissiveness. 

 

The tip of the baton was dragged up and down the crack of Robbie’s ass, slow and teasingly. His breath hitched when Daisy slid the stick between his legs, letting the tip of it press against the back of his balls. Even when she pressed just hard enough to make it hurt, Robbie’s only reaction was a groan he tried to keep behind his teeth and leaning against the hood, presenting himself more to her.

 

The stick was dragged back up his crack, the pressure firm against his taint before stopping at his asshole. Twisting the baton against his hole drew a shudder from the man, his breathing growing ragged just from the teasing.

 

“Ohh I think you liked that.”

 

Daisy’s words were a purr as she continued to press and twist the baton against him with the promise of penetration. 

 

“Maybe I’ll throw you in the back of my car and take you home. I have the perfect strapon for your ass.”

 

The moaned ‘jesus’ Robbie let out made Daisy’s clit pulse and his ass grinding against the nightstick made it hard not to follow through on her threat. Her free hand slid around Robbie’s waist, drifting down to the front of his jeans and finding his erection straining against the fabric. She gave his cock a stroke through his clothes, his needy whimper making it impossible to ignore just how wet she was getting.

 

Taking a step back Daisy gave Robbie’s ass a smack with the baton as she eyed his car over before she started to walk around him.

 

“Tell me sir, if I do a search of your car will I find condoms or lube in there?”

 

She placed her baton under his chin, raising Robbie’s face so she could look at him. He looked up at her, breathing a little too hard as he licked his lips and nodded.

 

“Y-yeah, glovebox.”

 

The baton was removed from under his chin and used to lightly pat his cheek. 

 

“Good, this is about to be your lucky night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Round 3  
> N1: Object Penetration

Still bent over the hood of his car, Robbie watched the cop dig through his glove box and wondered what the hell he was doing. He could have just lied and probably have been on his way. Or thrown into the back of her car. His cock throbbed at the thought of the woman manhandling him into her cruiser just to take him home and peg him.

 

It wasn’t just the heat of his car’s engine making Robbie uncomfortably hot in his clothes. He had always liked a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn’t shy about it. It was everything else that surprised him; an anonymous hookup, being in public, the whole cop thing. Yet he couldn’t remember a time when he had been this aroused, this  _ needy _ . 

 

Shifting so he was still bent over, Robbie started to undo his jeans, needing to ease the pressure on his swelling cock. His zipper was only halfway down before the car door was slammed harder than it needed to be and Daisy was back.

 

“Hands in sight at  _ all _ times sir. Otherwise, I might have to be less lenient with you.”

 

Heat pooled in his belly at the threat and Robbie looked up at her. Condoms and lube in one hand, the nightstick still in the other, Robbie decided to push back a little and kept unzipping his pants. Daisy raised an eyebrow at the challenge, one corner of her lip curling up in a smirk.

 

“Cute. But…”

 

She set the condoms and lube down on the hood next to Robbie before grabbing the back of his shirt and shoving him down hard against the hood. Robbie hadn’t expected Daisy to be that strong and was momentarily stunned as she grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back. He heard the click of handcuffs locking around his wrists before Daisy was pressing herself against him, molding her body against his ass as she leaned over.

 

“I’m going to have to do an aggressive search of your person. Make sure you’re not hiding any weapons.”

 

Daisy’s hands slipped under Robbie’s shirt first, her body pressing firmly against him. After being pressed against the heat of the hood, her hands were cool on his skin, sending a shiver through his body as they slid over his toned stomach. Daisy’s fingers fanned out as they ran up his chest, curling into the hair there and pulling on it just hard enough to make Robbie inhale sharply before finding his nipples. As Daisy started tweaking them, her hips grinded against Robbie’s ass. Robbie’s cock twitched at the simulated fucking and he couldn’t help pressing back against her. 

 

“Such a slut, maybe that’s how you earned all that money.”

 

Daisy’s breath puffed against his ear and Robbie felt his cheeks reddening. It didn’t stop his ass from grinding back against Daisy, or the way his breathing grew heavier as Daisy gave his nipples one last pinch before her hands slid down to his pants. She finished unzipping them and roughly pulled Robbie’s jeans and boxers down to his knees. Her hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it and getting him fully erect. 

 

She didn’t tease his cock for long though, letting him go and grabbing the bottle of lube. Robbie shut his eyes at the snap of the cap, knowing what was coming and trying to relax. Cold, lube-slicked fingers were suddenly rubbing against his asshole, and Robbie tried to hold back the moan he let out as they started pressing into him. Daisy was slow as she worked one digit past that tight ring of muscle, wiggling it before adding a second finger into his ass and continued to stretch him open.

 

“You’re so tight for a greedy whore.”

 

More lube and a third finger came with Daisy’s husky whisper. Robbie’s ass burned, Daisy rushing a little more now, clearly just as eager for this as Robbie was. The pain was only heightening Robbie’s pleasure and anticipation. Especially when Daisy withdrew her fingers and all that he had left was that ache. His heart started racing in suspense at the sound of the condom wrapper being torn and he looked back over his shoulder to see Daisy put the condom over the nightstick before applying a generous amount of lube to it.

 

While Daisy’s fingers had been warm and pliable, the baton was cold and hard as it pressed against his hole. She twisted the tip against him, slowly pushing it past that loosened ring of muscle and into Robbie’s ass. Robbie's breath left him in a hiss, hands clenched behind his back in search of something to hold onto as the baton hurt more than he thought it would. 

 

Another generous squirt of lube was added, making it easier for Daisy to insert another few inches of the nightstick. The loud, gasping moan and the way Robbie’s knees suddenly went out told Daisy when she found his prostate. She slowly fucked Robbie’s ass, her pelvis helping to push the baton in deeper. A strapon would have made this better for her, but the sight of such a strong sexy man bent under her was enough to pebble her nipples and make her pussy wet.

 

“Harder, please, fuck me harder.”

Oh and then there was Robbie’s low voice begging and moaning for it. Daisy leaned into Robbie, her hips pushing the baton in as far as it could go and dragging a wrecked cry from him.

“Ma’am. Please fuck me harder  _ ma’am _ .”

He was pushing back against her, trying to fuck himself more thoroughly on her tool. 

“Please fuck me harder ma’am”

God, that was hot. His begging, his neediness, Daisy wished she had brought him home. 

 

She settled for adding more lube to the baton and giving Robbie what he asked for. His body jerked and pushed against his car as she pulled the baton almost fully out of him before slamming it back in. Robbie was moaning and panting out words mostly in Spanish now but she would still catch a ‘ma’am’ in there and knew it was just to please her.

 

Reaching around, Daisy took ahold of Robbie’s cock, squeezing it as she stroked him. So hard and hot, he had to be close to cumming. And just from getting his ass fucked. Daisy hadn’t planned on using Robbie or his dick for herself, her shift was almost over and at home she’d be able to replay this and take her time enjoying it. But now… well her panties were already soaked and she wanted something more filling then her own fingers right now.

 

“Don’t you dare think of cumming before me.”

 

She pulled him up off the car, spun him around, and shoved him back down on the hood. Daisy didn’t care how uncomfortable it would be for Robbie to have his hands pinned behind his back like that, or if the baton still deep in his ass hurt, right now she only cared about her own pleasure. Robbie’s cock was hard and standing at attention, precum leaking from the slit, and Daisy tore open a second condom. She rolled it onto his shaft before unbuttoning her pants, pushing them and her panties down before hopping up on the car and straddling him. It was awkward but worth it as Daisy slowly lowered her hips down onto Robbie’s cock.

 

Her pussy was soaked and Daisy moaned as the head of Robbie’s thick cock parted her folds. She leaned forward, fisting her hands into his shirt as she took him in, shivering at how good and full she felt. She was almost jealous of Robbie getting to have his ass stuffed while she fucked him. 

 

With a roll of her hips, Daisy could grind her clit against Robbie while slowly fucking him. She wasn’t going to last long, having her way with Robbie had been more than enough foreplay, and she knew his uncomfortable position was probably the only thing keeping Robbie from losing it already. He was biting his lower lip, his breath hitching as she used his cock. 

 

“Please, please, ma’am I can’t-”

 

Robbie groaned, Daisy’s hips never slowing as she leaned forward and  _ there _ , now his cock was hitting her in all the right places while his begging did the rest. Her eyes fell shut as she felt that slow build edge towards its peak, pulling on Robbie’s shirt as every muscle tense before that fluttering crash of her orgasm hit. Her pussy squeezed Robbie’s cock and she could feel it throbbing as he started to cum, both of them riding out that wave of pleasure.

 

Daisy recovered first, letting out a satisfied sigh as she lifted herself off Robbie. Her thighs were still burning and she immediately missed that full feeling, but the side of the road wasn’t the place to enjoy that post-orgasmic bliss. She awkwardly slid off the hood of the car, pulling her pants and panties back up and making herself look professional before turning her attention back to Robbie. He was still glassy-eyed and trying to catch his breath even as Daisy grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him back to his feet. He groaned, shifting uncomfortably as he was forced to stand while Daisy took the handcuffs off him first before letting him bend over to finally pull the baton out. She tossed the condom over the baton into the gutter before eyeing Robbie over and shaking her head.

 

“Speeding, indecent exposure, littering. I’m going to let you off with a warning this time sir, but if I catch you out here again next weekend I’ll have to be more aggressive in your punishment.”

 

She gave Robbie a wink before turning around, twirling her baton in one hand as she headed back to her car.

 

“Now get yourself cleaned up and get home, sir.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Robbie nodded as he pulled the condom off his dick before pulling his pants up. He continued to stare wide-eyed at the officer as she pulled away from the curb and drove off into the night, already thinking up an excuse to be back here next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr at soulofevil


End file.
